


powerless, tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, god damn i love gawsten, literally just fluff, this made me cry after i finished it so you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: awsten and geoff go on a cute night date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like this

geoff had promised awsten to go out tonight to an olive garden or something, but as they drove out of houston, awsten couldn't help thinking that he was possibly being kidnapped. he looked over at the clock once again. eight fifteen on a drowsy october night. he guessed that the sun set just over an hour ago. he looked over at geoff, to which the other boy looked back at him and smiled. that made awsten feel a bit better.  
“where are we going?” awsten asked.  
“this place that i’m driving you to.” geoff laughed.  
“no, really.”  
“it's this little plateau outside of houston that's so dark you can see the milky way. it's so beautiful, awsten.” geoff gushed. awsten nodded. he was considering changing the station on the radio to pretty much anything that wasn't classical music, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. beethoven’s moonlight sonata quietly played as they drove. awsten took note of the things he saw when he looked out the window. there wasn't anything notable; just trees and the occasional trump/pence sign with came with living in stupid texas. geoff snuck a glance at awsten and noticed his uncertain countenance, so he put his non-driving hand on the console. awsten grabbed his hand almost immediately. geoff’s warm hand against his cool one calmed him down.  
about fifteen minutes later, when moonlight sonata ended, they pulled up on this plateau just far away enough from houston that you could see city lights in the great distance. awsten realized he could see great clusters of stars out the window. geoff opened the passenger side door graciously so awsten could get out of the car. they both gravitated to the trunk of the car and sat on it. it was a bit chilly, which was caused by it being october, but it wasn't uncomfortable. geoff pointed up to a ginormous line of stars in the night sky, and awsten wished on every one of them.  
“i know this might be really cheesy but-” geoff pulled out his phone and opened itunes, and told awsten to close his eyes. no capes started playing quietly out of the phone and awsten giggled. no capes was the song that held the most memories of both of them together. awsten reflected on the memories that song made him remember, and they were the best times of his life.  
“this is probably the worst date i’ve taken you on,” geoff noted awsten's thinking countenance. “i’m sorry it's not olive garden.” he laughed.  
“are you fucking serious? this is the best one!” awsten said excitedly. he moved as close as he could to geoff and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder. they interlocked hands again as they both stared up at the sky. they both layed down on the back of the car, and awsten pointed at the constellations he knew, geoff saw the north star, and the acoustic version of silver started playing. awsten quietly started singing along, and geoff fell in love with awsten all over again. the way awsten's singing brought butterflies to his stomach every time, there was no way to explain it other than love. geoff wasn't even staring at the night sky anymore, he was looking at awsten’s face and how the light from the milky way covered it so perfectly and goddamn he wanted to put his mouth on awsten's mouth. it was exactly like how he had first fallen in love back in high school and geoff couldn't get enough of it. awsten turned his head back at geoff. they made eye contact and geoff blushed like he did for the first time back in school.  
“hi.” awsten said.  
“hello.” geoff replied. awsten moved his head closer so their foreheads touched.  
“i love you so fucking much.”  
“i do too.” geoff stared at awsten's two different colored eyes for forever, it felt like. why would you need to go see the milky way when there are more beautiful, intricate galaxies in your lover’s eyes?  
finally, geoff closed the tiny gap in between them and connected his lips to awsten's. it felt ridiculously right, the way it had always felt. it felt like their first kiss all over again, passionate and sweet and awsten’s lips were a little chapped but it just seemed _right _. the two lovers were one again, and that's all that mattered.__


End file.
